


Love in a Dark World

by Annadela1999



Series: Love in the Middle-Earth [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humour (je crois), Mort - Freeform, Romance, Tenth Walker
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annadela1999/pseuds/Annadela1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lors du conseil d'Elrond, 9 compagnons ont été choisis pour former la Communauté de l'anneau. Alors qu'ils sont partis depuis seulement quelques jours, ils croisent sur leur chemin une jeune femme qui dit s'appeler Ana. Et ils décident de l'intégrer brièvement (voire très brièvement) dans leur Communauté...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Une arrivée plutôt fracassante

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous... :-)  
> C'est ma première fanfiction sur ce site, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout de même... :-)  
> Je tiens aussi à préciser que les personnages, l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.R.R. Tolkien et de Peter Jackson (je m'inspirerais plus des films de celui-ci, n'ayant QUE commencé à lire les livres...).  
> Bon, le premier chapitre maintenant... :)

Je me précipite (enfin !) en-dehors de ma salle de cours... La physique n'est pas vraiment ma matière préférée. Et en plus j'ai dit à Luisa que je viendrais la rejoindre à la fin des cours, en bas de chez elle !

Alors je vais logiquement aussi vite que je peux pour arriver chez elle avant dix-huit heures. Ça m'énerve franchement, de terminer les cours à cette heure-là, avec en plus une matière que je déteste !

Je traverse un passage piéton sans regarder où je mets les pieds, et trébuche sur quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu. Je baisse les yeux et vois un trou dans le sol. _Un trou, un stupide trou !_ me lancé-je à moi-même, dans ma tête bien sûr. Et là, je relève les yeux et vois un camion avancer vers moi, plutôt vite en plus. Je hurle et me couvre la tête de mes mains (en instinct de survie, j'ai zéro, mais passons), et ...

Et je me retrouve avec neuf personnes devant moi, me regardant d'un air très,  _très_ étonné. Je referme instantanément la bouche, histoire de ne pas avoir l'air trop stupide, quand même.

Il y a un homme plutôt grand, aux cheveux noirs ondulés, et assez longs (jusqu'à hauteur d'épaules). Un autre homme a des cheveux châtains et porte un bouclier et une épée, comme celui dont j'ai parlé avant d'ailleurs, je viens de le remarquer. Il y en a encore un autre, bien plus beau que les autres, mais il a déjà repris un air froid et pas le moins du monde surpris.  _Super,_ me lancé-je mentalement.  _Je sens que je vais parfaitement m'entendre avec lui !_ Celui-là, il a les cheveux blonds, très longs. Et il porte un arc. Un arc ! Je suis vraiment tombée sur des gens pas très normaux. Il y a aussi un grand monsleur aux cheveux blancs, avec un chapeau pointu, un peu comme dans  _Harry Potter._ Les autres, ils sont bien plus petits, et quatre d'entre eux sont pieds nus. Sur une route de terre. Ils rigolent là, non ? L'autre petit homme porte une hache. Et au point où j'en suis, je n'en suis même plus étonnée.

Puis je me rappelle du camion. Je me retourne et vois... ben, je vois rien. C'est bien ça le problème ! Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment un problème, mais bon...

\- Il est passé où le camion ? je leur demande.

Ils froncent tous les sourcils en paraissant se demander de quoi je parle.

\- Le camion ! Le truc qui fonçait sur moi !

\- Aucune chose n'a jamais foncé sur vous, damoiselle. Vous êtes simplement arrivée en plein dans notre chemin.

 _Damoiselle ?_ je me demande.

\- Euh... Si. Il y avait un grand truc qui roule qui fonçait sur moi !

\- Non, insiste l'autre.

Je pousse un grand soupir  et me détourne en époussetant mes vêtements. Puis une question me vient à l'esprit :

\- Et où sommes-nous ?

\- Près de Fondcombe, m'informe le vieillard.

\- Fondcombe ? C'est où ?

\- En Terre du Milieu.

\- Okay...

Luisa m'a déjà parlé d'une Terre du Milieu, mais c'était dans un livre !  _Dans quel pétrin me suis-je encore fourrée ?_ je m'interroge à moi-même. Et bien sûr, je n'obtiens pas de réponse.


	2. Oreilles en pointe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous préviens juste que l'action ne sera pas tout de suite de suite, là j'installe le décor... Désolée... :-(  
> Et juste autre chose, Ana ne sera pas une Mary-Sue, elle ne tombera pas tout de suite amoureuse de Legolas, enfin je crois...  
> Je posterais normalement assez régulièrement, car j'ai déjà de l'avance.

Je continue de dévisager les personnages avec un air qui doit être un peu stupide, jusqu'à ce que je m'en rende compte et que j'arrête donc de le faire. Je pousse un soupir et leur dis :

\- En fait, j'ai un très léger problème... Je suis un peu perdue là.

\- Et vous pourriez sans doute nous expliquer pourquoi vous êtes apparue aussi brusquement que cela ? me demande le vieil homme.

\- Non.

\- Non. Et pourquoi non ?

\- Parce que je le sais pas moi-même.

Celui aux cheveux blonds faillit faire un mouvement pour lever les yeux au ciel, puis il se calme (à grand peine apparemment) :

\- Vous êtes apparue comme cela, au beau milieu du chemin, et  _vous ne savez pas pourquoi_?

Je me retiens de justesse de répliquer :  _Comme si j'étais pas au courant...,_ mais je juge plus sage de répondre plutôt :

\- J'étais en plein milieu de la rue de mon amie, et puis je me suis retrouvée ici, au milieu de nulle part. Alors je peux vous assurer que je suis aussi surprise que vous.

L'homme paraît surpris de mon aplomb et fronce légèrement les sourcils, mais avec tout de même une petite lueur d'intérêt dans ses yeux bleus clairs. Satisfaite, je lui adresse un grand sourire railleur (j'apprendrais plus tard qu'il aurait peut-être mieux valu que je ne le fasse pas, même si  _a priori_ il n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir beaucoup...).

L'homme aux cheveux bruns s'adresse à celui qui me dévisage, ses joues se colorant peu à peu d'un léger rouge (en fait si, il a l'air de m'en vouloir) :

\- Legolas, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que vous alliez vous occuper du poney, pendant que nous informons notre chère invitée sur où elle se trouve.

Lui, il est poli, on ne peut pas dire le contraire...

Legolas, l'homme blond, se dirige vers le poney puis vers la forêt, sans doute pour l'attacher.

Et là, je remarque qu'il a des oreilles en pointe qui fusent de ses cheveux. Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas le remarquer plus tôt ? Elles sont pourtant parfaitement visibles ! Mais c'est quand même dingue, des oreilles en pointe. Je fixe les oreilles des autres, mais elles sont à peu près normales (sauf celles des quatre petits hommes, qui ont les oreilles légèrement pointues).

Je demande à voix basse :

\- Dites-moi, pourquoi cet homme, Legolas, a des oreilles en pointe ?

\- Oh... Lui, c'est un  _elfe,_ dit celui avec la hache, qui n'essaie même pas de cacher son dégoût pour ce mot.

Je le dévisage et répète :

\- Un  _elfe_?

\- Oui, tout comme je suis nain, et eux quatre (il désigne les quatre autres petits hommes) sont des Hobbits.

Je me mets à rire d'un rire irrépressible. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Ça n'existe pas, tout ce qu'il vient de dire !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juste comme ça, vous pouvez poster des avis positifs, comme des avis négatifs, avec des idées, suggestions, etc... (une fois atteint le chapitre 10, j'ai déjà tout écrit jusque là)... :-)


	3. La décision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les dialogues en elfique (sindarin) sont en italique... Mais comme je fais de la traduction mot pour mot, ça ne veut peut-être rien dire, ce que j'ai écrit... :-(

Ils me dévisagent d'un air curieux, et je me calme petit à petit.

\- Pardon, mais c'est... la nervosité, je leur explique (ce n'est pas totalement faux, tout de même).

L'homme brun me fait un léger sourire compatissant :

\- Nous comprenons, ne vous inquiétez pas, damoiselle.

Il recommence encore avec son "damoiselle"... Mais je ne lui en veux pas, ça fait tout de même du bien de se faire traiter avec respect, pendant quelques temps.

\- Mais qui est votre amie ? m'interroge le vieil homme, avec le bâton.

\- Oh, c'est sûr que vous ne la connaissez pas.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûre ?

\- Je suis pas de la Terre du Milieu, je viens de la Terre. Or, là-bas, vous n'êtes que des personnages d'un livre célèbre, que justement mon amie a déjà lu. Par contre, je ne peux pas vous dire votre  _possible_ destination, et votre  _possible_ destin, parce que moi-même je ne l'ai pas lu... Excusez-moi si je vous ennuie, j'ajoute d'un air un peu coupable.

\- Oh, vous ne nous ennuyez pas du tout, s'écrie le... le nain. C'est passionnant, mais je n'arrive pas à saisir le sens du mot  _que_ des personnages d'un livre célèbre.

\- Excusez-moi, répété-je.

Et voilà, ça me reprend, ma manie de m'excuser !

\- Donc vous êtes vraiment perdue ? me demande l'elfe, qui est finalement revenu.

\- Vous ne me croyiez pas, quand je vous le disais tout à l'heure ? 

Je suis tout de même un peu vexée, même si je ne le connais pas du tout.

\- En fait... Non. Pas vraiment. Cela dit, vous devez être d'accord avec moi, une jeune femme de 17 ans qui arrive comme cela sur notre chemin, avec des vêtements  _vraiment_ étranges, cela surprend.

Je dois avouer que je le crois, ça a dû vraiment les surprendre de me voir arriver comme cela. Une jeune fille de 17 ans, cheveux blonds ondulés, jean, chemisette et sandales, qui... tombe... apparaît brusquement, cela doit être vraiment... surprenant. Voire même effrayant, même s'ils n'ont pas l'air de se laisser impressionner facilement.

\- Oui, ça doit être vraiment surprenant, j'acquiesce en hochant la tête. Mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis vraiment perdue au milieu de nulle part, et donc... Pourriez-vous me dire où se trouve la... l'auberge la plus proche s'il-vous-plaît ?

\- Nous essayons autant que possible d'éviter les routes et les villages, me dit d'un ton sec et glacial l'homme qui n'avait pas encore parlé (si glacial, en fait, que je sens un frisson me parcourir la colonne vertébrale). Pour raisons personnelles, ajoute-t-il en me voyant froncer les sourcils.

Ce n'est pas pour ça que je fronçais les sourcils, mais bon... On va passer là-dessus. Je ne leur ai tout simplement jamais demandé de m'accompagner, simplement de me  _dire_ où se trouvait l'auberge la plus proche, histoire que je puisse dormir tranquillement dans un bon lit, et pas à la belle étoile !

\- Boromir... essaie de dire l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

\- Non, je sais déjà ce que vous allez me dire, _Rôdeur,_ et de toute façon, je n'en ai que faire ! Elle ne nous trahira pas, et nous n'irons pas dans une... une auberge pour la contenter ! Ce lieu serait trop rempli et nous serons facilement démasqués !

\- Je pense au contraire que nous devrions le faire,  _kano uin Gondor,_ réplique d'un ton froid l'elfe blond.

La fin de sa phrase sonne mélodieusement, mais c'est une langue très étrange, pour moi en tout cas. Le Rôdeur et le vieil homme qui ressemble vaguement au Dumbledore d' _Harry Potter_ paraissent, eux, la comprendre. Mais c'est bizarre, on dirait que je me fais déjà à ce qu'un  _elfe_ soit à côté de moi...  


\- Parlez la langue commune, pas celle des elfes ! se mit à s'énerver l'homme au ton glacial (désormais coléreux).

\- Je pense donc que nous devrions le faire, capitaine du Gondor, accepte l'elfe. Mais par petits groupes. Cela attirera moins l'attention.

\- Mais je n'ai en aucun cas demandé à ce que l'on m'accompagne ! m'écrié-je par-dessus le brouhaha qui vient de saisir le petit groupe (petit, c'est plutôt une image, je tiens à le préciser).

L'homme à la barbe grise se redresse, avec l'air d'avoir pris une grande décision. Tous s'arrêtent de crier et le regardent, même le dénommé Boromir.

\- Nous n'allons pas aller dans une auberge, Legolas. Mais  _elle_ va nous accompagner jusqu'à la Trouée du Rohan, où nous la laisserons une fois que nous rencontrerons une auberge. Parce que oui, nous allons passer par des villages du Rohan, là-bas, nous ne risquons normalement rien.

 _Super !_ Moi qui ne voulais pas dormir à la belle étoile, je vais être  _très_ heureuse, je le sens !

\- Nous allons donc passer par là-bas, déclare Boromir d'un ton redevenu normal (enfin, normal pour lui), sans cacher un certain mépris dans sa phrase. 

\- Oui. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas plus que cela de dormir à la belle étoile, damoiselle... ?

\- Ana.

\- Damoiselle Ana, parce que nous n'y serons que dans quarante jours,  _au moins..._

J'écarquille les yeux avant de demander d'une petite voix :

\- Quarante jours ?

\- Oui, quarante jours,  _arwen_ Ana, répond Legolas avec un petit air de victoire.

Il vient de... de se venger en utilisant... ça, contre moi ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Et puis, c'est quoi ce mot, arwen ou quelque chose comme ça ? Il paraît lire l'incompréhension dans mes yeux, parce qu'il reprend dans la langue commune :

\- Dame Ana.

Je souris, flattée, mais il coupe court à ma joie en demandant :

\- Alors comme cela, vous avez peur du noir, dame Ana ?

Je rougis de colère et tourne les talons sous les yeux amusés de tout le groupe.

  


  


  



	4. Le pardon

Je les suis du mieux que je peux (en sandales, c'est plutôt dur, en fait). Même les quatre Hobbits marchent plus vite que moi.

Et puis soudain... Je me prends les pieds dans une racine et m'écroule très stupidement par terre. Je me relève presque aussitôt, mais apparemment, ils m'ont tous vu. Boromir ricane en me toisant, et Legolas se met à s'énerver en elfique :

-  _Manan lala elië ?_ (Pourquoi riez-vous ?)

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne comprends pas l'elfique. Vous n'avez qu'à parler normalement !

Legolas s'en va après avoir toisé le... Comment dit-on pour un habitant du Gondor ? Un Gondorien, sans doute. Donc, il s'en va après avoir toisé le Gondorien. Moi qui croyais que les Elfes n'exprimaient pas facilement leurs émotions ! Apparemment, j'avais tout faux...

Je cours en essayant de ne pas retomber par terre comme je l'ai fait quelques minutes avant. Je voudrais rattraper le Rôdeur, et franchement, comme c'est le premier de la file des neuf, c'est un peu dur pour moi.

J'y arrive finalement, après de très,  _très_ nombreuses difficultés. Et je lui demande (toujours en regardant intensément le sol, une gamelle me suffit...) :

\- En fait, ça ne me regarde pas, et apparemment certains d'entre vous ne seraient pas trop pour, mais pourriez-vous me dire  _pourquoi_ nous sommes obligés de faire quarante jours de marche, enfin moi? Parce que vous, vous en ferez même plus, à ce que j'ai compris...

Il m'adresse un sourire distant et répond :

\- J'en suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne répondrais pas à cette question tout de suite.

\- Vous avez peur que je sois une ennemie ou quoi ?

Ah voilà, ça c'est plus moi ! Impétueuse, et tout... (Non, je ne le suis pas du tout, en fait...) Mais là, le sous-entendu m'a vraiment choquée. Parce qu'il a bien laissé sous-entendre qu'il pense que je suis peut-être une ennemie. Non ?

\- Non, mais... Je voudrais en être sûr avant de vous confier cela, argumente-t-il assez maladroitement, je dois dire.

\- Bon, sinon... Que voulait dire la phrase que votre compagnon Legolas a dite tout à l'heure, à Boromir, le Gondorien, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Et : Pourquoi ris-tu ? Elle signifiait cela, répond une nouvelle voix, juste derrière nous, que je reconnais comme celle de Legolas.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Mais vous êtes complètement fou, je m'écris en faisant volte-face brutalement.

-  _Gohenanin, arwen_ Ana, sourit-il.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Il faudrait que je vous apprenne l'elfique, sinon vous ne me comprendrez pas. Mais, première leçon :  _Gohenanin_ signifie "Pardonnez-moi".

\- Il n'empêche que vous êtes un peu fou, de... d'apparaître comme cela, d'un seul coup derrière moi !

Puis je réalise quelque chose et demande d'un ton franchement outré à l'homme brun :

\- Vous l'aviez vu arriver ? Et vous n'avez pas daigné me prévenir ? Vous voulez que je meures d'une crise cardiaque ou quoi ?

Un rire sort de la bouche du Rôdeur et je le fixe en plissant les yeux, avant de ralentir et de me rendre compte d'un truc :

\- Oh ! Je suis pas tombée, même pendant que je vous parlais ! Mais c'est formidable !

\- Oui, vous vous améliorez à vue d'œil, me félicite avec une pointe d'ironie le Rôdeur. Toutes nos félicitations, n'est-ce-pas ?

Tous les membres de la troupe acquiescent en souriant, moqueurs pour certains (comme deux des Hobbits, les plus espiègles j'ai l'impression, et Legolas) et francs pour d'autres (le Hobbit aux cheveux bruns et son compagnon, ainsi que le nain. Peut-être me comprennent-ils, après tout ?). Par contre, y'en a un qui ne sourit toujours pas : c'est Boromir. Et j'en suis pas le moins du monde surprise.

\- Bon, passons aux présentations. Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, et voici Legolas Vertefeuilles, prince de Mirkwood. Les Hobbits s'appellent Frodon (il désigne le brun), Sam (son meilleur ami, je pense), Merry et Pippin (leurs deux compagnons, toujours ensembles apparemment). Il y a aussi Gandalf le Gris, le magicien de notre petite troupe (c'est celui --  _sans vouloir le vexer_ \-- qui ressemble à Dumbledore dans  _Harry_ Potter), et Boromir, le fils de l'intendant du Gondor (c'est l'homme glacial, mais ça je le savais déjà). Le dernier membre de notre troupe est Gimli, fils de Gloïn (c'est le nain).

J'acquiesce et les salue tous en inclinant la tête, tout en me disant :  _Il fallait que je traite de fou un prince des Elfes ! Je vais vraiment pas bien dans ma tête moi ! J'espère qu'il ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur, si je dois rester quarante jours_ au moins  _avec eux, ce serait dommage de m'en faire un ennemi..._

* * *

La nuit est tombée depuis... en fait, je sais pas depuis combien de temps, mais c'est pas grave. Il n'y a strictement aucun nuage et nous n'avons fait qu'un petit feu (enfin,  _ils_ n'ont fait qu'un petit feu), la lune éclairant à peu prèsprès bien le reste de la clairière où nous avons décidé de dormir.

Le repas est assez frugal, et ensuite je vais tout de suite m'allonger sur une couverture, espérant trouver le sommeil rapidement. Mais comme je n'y arrive pas, je rouvre les yeux et fixe les étoiles.

Quelques temps après, j'entends un léger bruit qui m'indique que quelqu'un est venu me rejoindre. Je tourne légèrement la tête et vois Legolas, qui observe aussi le ciel sans nuages. Je choisis de lui faire mes excuses à ce moment-là :

\- Euh... Écoutez, je tenais à m'excuser de vous avoir traité de fou, tout à l'heure, et aussi de vous avoir... disons, défié, même si je ne devais pas être très impressionnante.

\- Vous êtes pardonnée, ne vous inquiétez pas...

Et puis il s'éloigne, comme ça.


	5. L'apprentissage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous préviens, juste comme ça, je ne suis pas très douée pour décrire les scènes d'action, donc pour plus tard, désolée si c'est un peu incohérent, etc... :-(

Je me réveille en sursaut, et me cogne la tête contre le tronc sur lequel je m'étais appuyée pour essayer de dormir. Et pas seulement essayer, apparemment...

\- Putain ! je m'écrie en me massant le crâne.

J'entends Merry et Pippin ricaner, avant qu'ils s'arrêtent, parce que je viens de les foudroyer du regard. Ils se confondent en excuses, puis Aragorn se lève et se dirige vers un cercle que quelqu'un a tracé pendant la nuit. Il me fait signe de le rejoindre et j'obéis (Aragorn n'est pas du genre à se laisser désobéir). Et il me tend une épée par la garde.

Je le regarde en écarquillant les yeux, avant de lancer :

\- Euh... Aragorn... En fait, dans mon pays, enfin sur ma Terre, on ne manie en général pas l'épée pour faire la guerre, on ne se sert pas de haches, sinon pour trancher des arbres, et on n'a pratiquement pas d'arcs, sauf pour les loisirs. Donc je ne sais vraiment pas si c'est une bonne idée, de me donner cette épée. Je parie que je ne serais même pas capable de la saisir !

\- Il faut essayer, dame Ana, avant de dire qu'on ne sait pas faire, me répond-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je finis par acquiescer, après avoir pesé le pour et le contre. Après tout, ça pourrait toujours me servir, plus tard.

Je saisis donc l'épée par la garde, avant d'affermir ma prise dessus. Ce serait dommage, de laisser échapper cette épée avant même d'avoir commencé l'entraînement ! Je regarde Aragorn en haussant les sourcils, lui demandant silencieusement si je tiens bien mon arme. Il acquiesce, avant de se mettre en garde.

Je l'imite du mieux que je peux, mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit très bien fait.

\- C'est plutôt bien, me félicite-t-il, avant de m'attaquer vivement.

Je me jette sur le côté, avant de lui crier dessus :

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas bien, Aragorn ! Vous auriez pu me blesser !

\- Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Et vous avez de bons réflexes.

_De bons réflexes ?_ je me lance intérieurement. Il ne m'a pas vu lorsque le camion m'a foncé dessus, ça se voit ! D'ailleurs, à ce propos, m'a-t-il vraiment foncé dessus ?

\- Je pense que vous aurez l'avantage avec l'effet de surprise, continue le Rôdeur. Mais demain, je vous apprendrais tout de même à vous servir vraiment de cette épée.

Je la lui tends, pointe vers le bas, et il la saisit avant de la remettre dans son fourreau. Il me sourit avant de lancer à la cantonade :

\- On repart ! Il faut que l'on mette le moins de temps possible avant de rejoindre la Trouée du Rohan. Du courage mes amis !

En tout cas, il est plutôt doué pour exhorter ses "troupes"...

Il me chuchote :

\- Ah, et aujourd'hui c'est votre première leçon d'elfique avec Legolas, alors marchez à côté de lui. Vous y serez en sécurité, c'est un excellent combattant !

Je lui obéis de nouveau.

* * *

 

Legolas m'adresse un léger sourire dès que je me mets à marcher à ses côtés :

\- Bonjour, dame Ana.

Je le salue aussi et lui demande :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez m'apprendre aujourd'hui ?

\- Pas grand-chose. Peut-être à dire les noms de mon peuple. Les Elfes s'appellent en elfique Sindar les  _edhel,_ et en elfique Quenya les  _Quendi._ Et je parle autant l'un que l'autre, bien que ma langue natale soit le Sindar. _  
_

Je répète étonnamment bien ces deux mots elfiques, et il me félicite en hochant la tête. C'est étonnant, toute cette mémoire auditive... Je suis capable de répéter beaucoup de choses que je n'ai entendu qu'une fois.

\- Sachez également qu'il y a  _beaucoup_ de différentes espèces d'Elfes, mais je ne vais pas toutes vous les citer, vous ne les retiendriez probablement pas, d'après moi.

J'acquiesce, quand même contente d'avoir appris quelque chose aujourd'hui.

Mais, tout de même, tout à l'heure, quand il était en mode : "Je parle autant Sindar que Quenya...", il n'était pas un peu ( _beaucoup_ ) en train de se vanter ?


	6. Les crébains du Pays de Dun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le premier ennemi (enfin les premiers ennemis) qui fait (qui font) son (leur) apparition... :)

Durant ce voyage de pas plus de quatre jours, je me suis beaucoup rapprochée de Legolas, Gimli et Aragorn. Tout simplement parce qu'ils me traitent comme leur égale, contrairement à Boromir qui est passé en mode expert dans le domaine de... m'ignorer. Merry et Pippin, quant à eux, même s'ils me font beaucoup rire, peuvent parfois être assez vexants dans leurs propos, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Je suis même sûre que non. Frodon et Sam me parlent mais sans plus, mais je peux assez bien les comprendre, après tout, j'ai débarqué dans leur groupe assez violemment et... Bon, enfin bref, je vais pas me  _relancer_ sur ce sujet, sinon je vais beaucoup me répéter. Le seul qui se méfie vraiment de moi, c'est Gandalf. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Il craint peut-être que je sois à la solde de leur ennemi ?

Bon, sinon, à ce moment présent, Boromir est en train d'entraîner à l'épée les deux  _inséparables_ Hobbits  _très_ joueurs. Et je pense sincèrement qu'ils ont des chances de gagner ce duel amical. Et en effet...

Soudain, Merry (ou est-ce Pippin ? Je n'arrive pas trop à les différencier...) pousse un cri de douleur, et Boromir se précipite vers lui en lâchant son épée, croyant l'avoir blessé. Grave erreur ! Monumentale erreur ! Parce que les deux Hobbits se jettent soudain sur lui avec un cri de guerre ( _Pour la Comté !_ ) et il se retrouve complètement affalé par terre avec sur lui deux Hobbits complètement morts de rire.

Aragorn et moi, on se met à rire avec légèreté quand soudain, Sam met sa main en visière devant ses yeux et demande :

\- Qu'est-ce donc que cela ?

\- Oh, ce n'est qu'un simple nuage, répond Gimli d'un air totalement désintéressé, après avoir vaguement jeté un coup d'œil dans la direction indiquée par le jeune Hobbit.

\- Qui avance vite, dit Boromir d'un ton vaguement inquiet.

\- Et contre le vent, j'ajoute d'un air  _très_ inquiet, cette fois.

\- Des crébains du pays de Dun, s'écrie Legolas.

\- Cachez-vous ! hurle Aragorn en saisissant rapidement un sac qu'il met sur son épaule, et en prenant Frodon par la main pour l'entraîner sous un buisson.

Quant à moi, j'éteins rapidement le petit feu que nous avons fait, avant de voir que les... les Crébains sont presque sur moi. Je me précipite vers un buisson quand une main me saisit et m'entraîne en arrière, dans un petit bosquet de mini-arbres.

Je me retrouve contre le torse solide d'un homme, et je sais, par pur instinct, que c'est celui de Legolas.  _Non mais sérieux, en instinct de survie j'ai zéro, et en instinct de_ deviner les personnes contre lesquelles je suis appuyée  _j'ai au moins cent pour cents de réussite ? C'est quoi ça ?_

Lorsque je n'entends plus aucun battement d'ailes, je me tortille un peu pour que l'elfe me relâche, ce qu'il fait sans protester. Je sors de ma cachette improvisée et époussette mes vêtements, pendant que Gandalf peste :

\- Des espions de Saroumane ! J'aurais dû m'en douter...

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux avant de continuer :

\- Nous ne pouvons passer par le Sud, par le Rohan. Nous devons donc passer par le col de Caradhras.

\- Mais... et moi alors ? Vous deviez me déposer dans une auberge du Rohan !

\- Je crains fort que cela ne soit plus possible, dame Ana, répond Aragorn pour le magicien (soit dit en passant, j'ai quand même un peu de mal à croire qu'il en est un).

\- Oui, cela ne nous est plus possible désormais, damoiselle. Vous devez malheureusement continuer avec nous.

 _Malheureusement ?_ je m'écrie en mon for intérieur.  _Non mais il se prend pour qui lui ? Il devient même pire que Boromir, ce qui n'est pas peu dire !_ Il est vraiment injuste là ! Et en plus, je crois que ça ne me dérangerait pas plus que ça, de continuer avec eux...

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire a déjà été postée sur un autre site, sous le même pseudo. Mais pour que peut-être d'autres gens en profitent, je la publie aussi sur ce site-là... :-)


End file.
